ZX-04
ZX-04 is the designation number of one of the Nightshifters. He is also the Leader of the Nightshifters. Weapons known: *Phasor emitting Eye Sockets (96.8 terajoules) *Entropy blades *Gravitational Disrupters *Energy Aborbing Shields *EM rail guns built in Arms *Phased cloak generator *Neutronium disentergraters *Grey Kalminite Skeletal Structure and armour *Radiation Accelerators *Neutron grenades *Kalminite Self Destruct Sequencer *Drill -core mechnasim *Antimatter revolver *Anti Technology disablers *Advanced Personal Warp Engines *Rocket booster embedded in feet back torso *EM Emitters *Thorium Distrupters *RedMatter Stabalizers *Graviton Collapsers: Blackholes vanish in proximty of them. *Impulse speed reflexs *Powered by Purple Kalminite *Dark Matter Cannon built into right Arm. (most devastaing of their weapons). Known Weakness It wasn't until the last year of the Corporate War that Captain Revan Jekvin discovered a way to get rid of a Nightshifter. Apparently Purple Kalminit can be detonated but it reuires a specfic kind of kalminite round. This was discovered during a mission on Vulcan where ground army forces from AulTech Industries were deployed to capture Vulcan and Assimilate a Redmatter Processing Facility. While Erex Malren and the judgment were handling a space battle above Vulcan Captain Revan Jekvin was leading Coalition forces on the planets surface. Meanwhile in orbit Captain Malren witnessed a lone projectile fly past the ship. By freezing the visual scanners on what had flown past them, he dicovered to his horror that an AulTech Nightshifter had been dispatched. Communicating to Revan that a Nightshifter was approaching Erex Malren ordered all weapons to fire at the Nighshifter as it fell into Vulcan's atomsphere. Knowing that this would knock it off course buying the Coaltition forces some more time before they would have to flee the area. However, where the Nighshifter landed was incredibly close to the Coalition Command HQ on the planets surface. Nearly two minutes later half of the coalitions ground forces were killed and the other half were being evacuated. To give his troops more time to get away Captian Revan Jekvin took his ' '''DKR-1 Eliminator and attempted to use anything he could get his hands on to keep the Nightshifter at bay. By now the Nightshifter had become arrogant and toyed with Captain Revan. Before long though even revan ran out of plasma cells to fuel his gun and was forced to pick up fallen cell pack of his troops. Discovering a portable Grey Kalminite Frequency shatterer bought Revan enough time to look for more powerful weapon to use against the Nightshifter. However, the NightShifter destroyed the Frequnency Shatterer and proceeded to brutally beat Captain Revan to the edge of death. Miraculously, as Revan lay with his spine shattered his ribs broken and his left arm and legs crippled and his Prothsteic arm ripped off painfully he loaded a fallen Uiranian Barracium radiation power pack into his gun with his broken arm and fired at the center chest of the Nightshifter. What happened next was described by onlookers from far away. ''"if you ever have looked into a jet stream and seen the distortion that is what we saw when we looked at the nightshifter his entire body distorted by that, and then all of the sudden his body turned to powder and was blown across 10 kilometers of the battlefield when the distortion hit us we knew it was darkmatter has it silently picked us off out feet and sent us flying at least 30ft into the air. Revan did it he was the first to ever kill a Nightshifter. No sooner than it was destroyed the entire AulTech force on the ground and in space surrendered. Even those who had been against us seem to show a respect for Revan unlike any i have ever witnessed. Many soldier were excuted but their last wish each time was to ask did Revan survive? We answered yes and they Looked in awe as they were excuted. Clearly, AulTech troops fear the Nightshifters just as much as we fear them." Captain Revan did live but even UGI medical Technology wasn't sophistcated enough to remove all the Grey Kalminite dust from his body nor where they able to remove Purple Kalminite dust either. The only option they could take was heal his bones and seal him up in his suit with a life support system. From that day on Captain Revan could never remove his suit from his body for if he did it would cause his body to be unable to heal itself from the Grey Kalminite flowing through his body. In his words,'' "When I think of Death, i think of it has someone who can relieve me of the agony of life in this **** suit. But it was worth it, we can now put an end to these nightshifters once and for all."'' Revan's actions won him total support from the UGI and the respect of Erex Malren. Under him he became the figure that the galaxy rallied behind in the final Year of the Corporate War. Ever since that time the Dark Matter kalminite imbeded in Revan allowed him to to Emit breif but powerful Dark Matter Beams he only got two shots before he had let them recharge. Category:AULTECH Industries